And Nothings As It Seems
by QuestionableSanityFics
Summary: Two young ANBU ninjas from Konohagakure, head out on a mission, one the younger brother of the young Uchiha, and the younger brother of the young Uzumaki, their mission is about to take a turn for the worst
1. Chapter 1  Aki

I continued my walk along the forest trail continuing my rant about how this mission was ridiculous for someone of my rank, a simple mission to transport some information to the kazekage.

" Don't you think ichigo?" I questioned and turned around. He was gone.

"Ichigo?" I questioned and walked back down the trail trying to find my partner in crime.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo" I chanted hoping he would just pop out of a bush somewhere.

" Ichigo Baka Uzumaki get your ass out here right now, I am not joking… ichigo?" I paused. This wasn't good, if I returned to konoha with a missing Ichigo, not only would lady tsunade kick my ass but also I would hate to think what naruto would do to me… I had better find him.

I moved off onto another trail, maybe he had gone down here to I don't know… take a piss maybe? You would think I would be able to find him easy as with my bloodline. I mean I am an uchiha after all this shit should be, easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie motherfucker.

Oh allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akita Uchiha, but you may call me Aki, I am a 15year old ANBU of Konohagakure. And I should warn you that I may have a slight over tendency to narrate my own life. Just a bit. Little bit. And well Ichigo, he is my partner, or should I say was considering he is missing in action right about now. Now back to the fact that I will get my ass kicked if I return to the village without him.

As I was peacefully minding my own business walking down the pathway. Just as I was took a step forward a kunai flew straight at my head, how unnecessary was that he could have gotten my attention just by calling my name, pssh idiot.

There standing before me was a really, and yes I mean RREEEAAALLYYY weird looking guy. He had grey hair and glasses and just resonated weird. I could sense a certain hostility toward me coming from him.

(Enter fight scene here)

Allow me to summarize what just took place. I may have just got my ass kicked by the weird guy. But I have a legitimate excuse. You see I was born with a chakra defect, if I over use my chakra it become poisonous for me. So I am left just with taijutsu and that little fucker caught me off guard with his stupid medical ninjutsu.

So now I was following this guy …Ka… ka… ok well I cant seem to remember his name but it defiantly has something to with Pokémon just have to remember… not that I have seen it or anything…

But now I sitting in a cell in a dungeon, that was freezing cold and damp just for the record, this is inhumane.

The area I was in was cold. I was chained to a wall and I felt lonely. This wasn't fair. I mean poor sweet innocent little ichigo was out there right about now. All alone. With no one to take care of him. Speaking of which where that hell did he go?

As I sat there pondering the missing Ichigo for a while, I hadn't noticed that creepy guy with the glasses from before enter with someone I could have almost sworn that looked like he was a pedophile of some sort. A shiver ran down my spine, by the way that they were staring at me I knew it wouldn't end well here for me tonight. Great…

It was times like these when I wished my brother hadn't run away from the village to join a snake guy called orochimaru. My dear elder brother Sasuke. Come to think of it I think this was becoming a pattern for Uchiha boys. I mean first it was Itachi and we all know what he did. I personally believed that my older brother just needed a hug. And then there was Sasuke, who was sworn to go and kill Itachi, so both had run away to join evil organizations. What was it Sasuke was always saying about not wanting to be like Itachi? Well I think we can safely say that, that failed.

As the two men approached me closer, I couldn't help but notice the sinister smiles plastered to their faces, and the glints of the silver scalpels in their hands. Great this should be fun lets play torture the Konoha ninja for further information. I wander how inventive these two could be I mean just judging by their sense of style they looked like that would be horribly inventive. And that thins would be mismatching afterwards. I mean the guy with the grey hair was wearing a purple onesie, with a white sash tied crookedly around his middle. It looked stupid… then the other guy with his cropped white hair and purple eye shadow. What kind of guy wore eye shadow? Then he wore that weird cream over top and the black cargo pants with the giant purple string? What the hell was it there for? That were just all around weird looking. And to think they were about to have fun with my flesh.

I watched as they approached closer. I couldn't help but wander if they even knew who I was. Then again if they did it would give them even more reason to do what they were about to. I mean one of the last Uchiha. Not to mention an ANBU for Konoha. ANBU were kept close to the Hokage and knew almost all of the secrets of Konoha. No wonder people would love to steal an ANBU to torture. As I thought this over I began to realize just how much I was screwed at this point in time. I saw them tighten their holds around the scalpels and I was pulled to my feet forcefully. Geeze these guys could try and be gentle. I then felt my back hit down onto a cold metal slab.

Oh boy here we go.


	2. Chapter 2  Ichigo

**[10 or so moments earlier]**

"Ah!" I yelped as I snagged my foot on a sappling and faceplanted the ground.

My day was getting worse by the second.

First my ANBU partner and bestfriend Aki chose not to warn me of a ditch which strategically put itself in my walking path. Causing me to fall into said ditch and lose consciousness.

Then when I awoke, face down in mud, Aki was nowhere to be found. I searched EVERYWHERE but I couldn't find him. To make it worse I found the aftermath of a fight not far from the ditch I had fallen in. To say I was seriously starting to freak out would be an understament.

Now to make things ever so slightly crappier, it started to pour with rain. Rain that destroyed any possible chance of me finding which direction Aki was headed in.

Now I have to make a decision. Either go back to Konoha and inform Lady Tsunade about Aki being missing and get my head ripped off by her OR go in search of Aki now by myself. Of course the logical and correct choice would be to report Aki missing...BUT i'm not very logical. So I chose the second choice.

And now i'm running blindly through the forest, not sure which direction i'm headed in. I'm completely soaked and I can feel the beginning of a cold coming on, But none of that matters. All that matters is finding Aki.

* * *

><p>Oh right, your probably wondering who this fail of a ninja your listening to right now is. My name is Ichigo Uzumaki. Yup thats right, there is more then one Uzumaki. Now to calm that sudden chill that ran up your spine, I will state that im the 'good' brother...but sadly not the sane one...or powerful one. I mean how the hell could I possibly compete with the freakin' kyuubi? Now thats enough of an intoduction for now, onward with the story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Few hours later)<strong>

After what must have been hours, I came across a small village. Bit late though, since it had stopped raining an hour previous.

As I sat on a damp bench, my arms wrapped around myself in both comfort and an attempt to warm myself. It didn't help that all I was wearing was (now) ripped black and orange 3/4 pants and a dark purple t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. The one time I don't dress in my usual outfit or wear my armour.

A flash of red on black passed me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a man, probably not too much older then me, walking towards the village gate. The guy was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Hold up, i've seen that cloak before.

Akatsuki! That was the signiture 'uniform' that the members of the Akatsuki wore. And by the black hair and Konoha forehead protector with a slash through the symbol meant only one thing.

That right there is Itachi Uchiha...Aki's older brother!

Maybe if I explained to him the situation he might help me find Aki!

I jumped to my feet, excitment making me buzz.

I ran towards him and yelled "Itachi!"

The moment I said his name he disappeared...but don't worry, he appeared again in front of me and shoved me against a near by wall. A kunai at my throat and his sharingan activated.

"Who are you?" He questioned coldly.

Ouch, now that hurt. How could he not rememeber me? I practically LIVED with his family when I was younger. Key word being younger.

"Ichigo Uzumaki" I squeaked.

Itachi deactivated his sharingan. Guess he remembered me.

"You do realise that I should kill you for recognizing me" he said coldly. It saddened me that he wasn't like he used to be...but then again he did kill his whole clan ... or well most of it.

"Yes but you wont. Because I need your help with something rather important" I spoke. But before I could say more he threw me to the ground and glared down at me "I dont care. I'll spare you this one time. But if you follow me I will not hesitate to kill you" then he walked off.

I once again found myself in a puddle of mud and having to make a difficult decision. Either follow Itachi and tell him about Aki and risk him killing me OR just let him leave. Once again I chose the stupidest choice.

* * *

><p>Iv'e been following Itachi for an hour now, and by the fact that he hasn't attacked me means he hasn't noticed me yet. Which is quite odd since i'm humming the 'pink panther' theme music. Yay for top notch ninja skill!<p>

The whole time that I was following him, all I could think of is how much of a great stalker I could be. Unfortunately when i'm off in my little day dreams I tend to NOT pay attention much to my surroundings.

Which means that I didn't see Itachi stop.

And didn't realise that I walked into him untill I was found myself pinned to the ground with Itachi on top of me. Death radiating from him.

"Uh... I can explain!" I blurted "I wasn't stalking you! I was following a ... butterfly that was stalking you!"

Itachi rolled his sharingan eyes at my lame attempt at an excuse.

"I warned you Ichigo" he hissed.

"It was an empty threat pretty boy!" I shouted at him. Which I probably shouldn't have, as he wrapped his hands around my throat, crushing my wind pipe.

I stared up at him with what probably was insanily terrified eyes. He WAS going to kill me. Here and now. But I can't die! Not till I find Aki.

"Itachi...stop...Aki...missing..." with the limited amount of air getting into my lungs I stuttered, trying to tell him.

"What about Aki?" he asked, losening his grip ever so slightly.

"Hes missing. I fell in a ditch and got knocked out. When I woke up, he was gone and there was a fresh battle scene near by. I think he was kidnapped" I said quickly, all in one breath.

Itachi seemed to ponder over what I said. After a few minutes he released me and got to his feet.

"Your coming with me" he stated.

"No i'm not! YOU are coming with ME" I replied immaturely.

"Ichigo, you know my wear abouts. I will either kill you or take you with me. Which do you want?"

"I want the 'help the all amazing Ichigo hunt down and rescue Aki' one" I said, stamping my foot for effect.

"Im taking you back to the Akasuki base first" Itachi grabbed hold of my shirt and tugged me along the dirt path "then I may help you find Aki"


	3. Chapter 3 Akita

The cold table was hard and painful. Not only had they just cruelly slammed me onto this table, but they had strapped me down unnecessarily tight. I think that I could feel my skin peel under the pressure. Man I was in trouble, because I could see only two options as to how these men were treating me. One they are into really kinky sex, and man I know I swing that way but not for them, or two they are going to torture me for information on Konoha. I think I preferred option two. I mean come on I am an Uchiha, I am breed to handle things like this. Oh…OW, what's that cruel and unusual device… oh they are just taking blood. Don't let that take any credit from what I just said, I just had never been very prone to needles since I was small. I mean come on they are just evil.

My eyes were following their every move, I didn't want them sneaking up on me again. I knew I could handle some measly torture… right? Is it just me or did the air just cool to fit to the dark atmosphere inside this place. Wow everything was playing according to these guys sick plans. Being unnecessarily creepy… check. I gulped as I saw the scalpel raise in the air and aim for my perfect white flesh. No they can not scar it. I prided myself on my appearance. Ok that sounded vain, but come on wasn't every Uchiha vain? At least I wasn't some sick sadistic killer unlike my brothers. I mean, well Sasuke wasn't a sadistic killer… yet. I'm sure he was getting there. Leave the village almost killing your best friend and abandoning your only living relative… yeah I'm sure he is almost there. And we all know what Itachi did; I mean I was kind of hard to forget what he did. Poor mother and father. And here I was, the final Uchiha, the youngest and most promising. Things were going great for me, brilliant best friend, became ANBU. And then this happens. I get kidnapped by two very weird guys and strapped to a cold table in some dark dank dungeon and tortured. What did I do?

"Now, tell us what we need to know and we won't hurt you"

"Oh how original," I really should learn to stop being such a smart ass and to actually listen to the scary looking mean holding the sharp pointy objects. Oh well we all know that will never happen.

" Don't be smart to me boy you have no idea of the things that I could do to you" his hiss made me shiver but I couldn't stop myself.

"oo I am so scared of the creepy pedophilic man" I taunted. My god I was just asking to be hurt. The scalpel met my flesh and severed the tender meat of my arm, slowly slicing down sending warm shoots of blood down my pale flesh. Wow that hurt like a bitch.

" Now boy listen, tell us about Konohagakure"

" wow you really must be ancient to still be calling it Konohagakure, we just refer t it as Konoha" another slice to the arm, way to go Akita if you continue on like this you won't have an arm, and there goes your ANBU career.

" What did I say about being smart to me boy. Now tell me your name"

" Jim Bob Superjam" another slice. Why couldn't I learn to be less smart mouthed, it had just become a habit now and a habit that would get me killed someday.

" Now your real name boy"

"I told you my name is Jim Bob Superjam, but perhaps you would prefer it if I aid it in a language you better understood. Watashi wa Jimu Bobu Suupajamu Desu. Or better yet, Ich hiesse Jim Bob Superjam". There goes more pints of blood, god I could be stupid.

"Wait Kabuto," that was his name, ha I knew it had something to do with Pokémon. " he is strong, perhaps we could use him for my experiments," oh great just what I wanted to hear, note very serious sarcasm in the above sentence.

"Alright my lord, which experiment?"

"You know the one that killed poor Akaso?" whoa wait a second did he just say killed? I was sooo not down with that.

" Yes my lord I will prepare him for that immediately" oh great, this was just brilliant. Now all I had to wait for is to buried six feet under with a headstone that read. " here lies Akita Uchiha, Failure to Uchiha's everywhere." Ok maybe those wouldn't be the exact words, there would be some random shit mentioned about my family, but other than that, this would be pretty accurate.

I heard the squeak of the wheels on the table I was strapped to. Oh dear lord please let something go right in my life for a change, I hadn't done anything wrong… well nothing too bad at least. Sure I may have spied on Ichigo in the shower once, but he didn't seem to mind, granted he had no idea I was there, but I'm sure he wouldn't have minded if he had known I was, well he wouldn't have minded… much.

My eyes widened at the sight of the GIANT needle with the purple, poisonous looking liquid. They weren't really going to inject that right? And again I was wrong. Oh my god that hurt. This pain ripped through my veins like wild fire. I screamed as I felt something in me change. There was a searing pain in my head, hands, lower back and mouth. Each of these points began to flow heavily with blood. More pain erupted through my core as I felt my heart scream under the stress of this liquid in my system. What were they doing to me? This was cruel, I wasn't even sure I would make it. No I didn't want to die without stealing Ichigo's first kiss. This was a nightmare. To think I would die without getting to have a giant family hug with the brothers, granted that was never going to happen anyway but hey a dude can dream. I felt things growing and more pain before everything went black. Great I was lying there unconscious and defenceless if this Kabuto guy wanted to try and get off with my limp body. Oh dear lord even the thought of that was worse than anything I could imagine. Come on Aki you have to wake up before he gets the chance for that to happen. Oh who am I kidding you couldn't force yourself to wake up from unconsciousness.

I was finally awoken by the door opening and then footsteps rushing over.

"Aki?"

Wait I knew that voice.


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo

**Ichigo**

When Itachi mentioned stopping at the 'Akatsuki' base. I pictured something epic, dark and down right fancy. But no, its a freakin cave!

"I'm so unimpressed right now" I informed Itachi as he shoved me through the entrence.

"Be quite Ichigo" he responded, giving me a wack on the head.

"Teme" I mouthed at him.

He chose to ignore it and continued shoving me forward till we both came to stand in front of a group of clocked figures. The man standing in the centre began to talk but his words went in one ear and out the other. I was 100 percent focused on those wicked cloaks. Oh I so wanted one! But I doubt they would give me one. Hm, what I would give to simply try one on! I glanced quickly at Itachi, maybe he would let me try his one on? And if he said no, I could just wait till hes sleeping.

While I was being mesmerized by the cloudy cloaks Itachi began leading me towards the far corner of the damp, skanky cave. It wasn't till i tipped over a small rock that and face-planted the ground that I snapped back to reality.

"Itachi what are you doing?" I questioned, looking up at the emotionless Uchiha.

Itachi stayed silent and roughly pulled me to my feet, his fingers digging painfully into my arm. As he began tugging me forward once more, something mildly shiny caught my eye. It was a small rusted silver cage.

"You have got to be fucking joking!" I yelped and tried to pull my arm out of Itachi's hold "you are NOT caging me like some animal ... or prisoner!"

Itachi's grip tightened "you have information that we need on the whereabouts of the Kyuubi" he replied calmly, then as an after thought he wacked my head again "fowl language wont get you far in life"

"Allowing a man, who just betrayed me, to lock me up in a cage wont get me far in life either!" I shot back. Then using all of my body weight I dropped to the ground, much like a child would when having a tantrum. "I refuse to make this easy for you"

Unfortunatly this didnt even make itachi hesitate. He sent a swift kick to my ribs then litairly dragged me towards the tiny cage. What a sight that must have been. The all mightly Itachi Uchiha dragging a blonde teen across a cave by the arm.

"You do realize that even if you do eventually get me into that pitiful cage, I wont say a thing about the kyuubi. No matter what you do" i stated.

Then suddenly Itachi droped my arm "ow, fuck!" i shouted and craddled my now injured arm to my chest. "what was that for?" I demanded.

Itachi remained silent. I tilted my head so I could glare at him, only he wasn't there anymore. Puzzled I looked about 'where the hell did he go?' next thing I know he is, once again, on top of me. And boy did he look unhappy. He glared at me with his sharingan eyes. With my new found confidence I glared right back into those eyes. Stupid yes, but I think we have established that I often don't make the smartest decisions.

A sudden sharp pain in my stomach forced me to break the eye contact. Looking down I saw Itachi's hand curled around a kunai that was now lodged in me. Blood already seeping through my clothing.

"Think of this as a warning" Itachi hissed at me "do as I say or I wont hesitate to damage you further".  
>This well and truly wasnt the Itachi Uchiha that I knew, but a stone cold killer. When Itachi was finished talking he yanked the kunai from me and whiped it clean on my shirt.<p>

If he actually thought that his little threat would scare me into going along with his plan, boy did he think wrong. The moment he began dragging me agian I screamed and trashed about. Unfortunately it didnt effect Itachi. It only lead him to hitting the pressure point in my neck, making me fall into darkness.

I awoke to the sound of dripping and an uncomfortable ache in my abdomen and for a moment I didn't know where I was. I was laying on the icy, rough ground and yet I was pleasently warm. The moment I opened my eyes a realized that I was in that cell/cage, I bolted into a seated position. Only to wack my head on the roof of the cell/cage. Stupid thing was inhumanly small, what did they use it for anyway? Kidnapping small children?

I stared out of the thick rusted bars at my surroundings. There was no one in site, perhaps they were having a meeting. I knew I had to get out of here and rescue Aki, but I didnt know how. Sighing deeply I lay back on the hard ground and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around me tighter...wait blanket? I glanced down at the fabric, it wasnt a blanket but one of the cloaks with the cloudly clouds. 'what the hell?'

I continued to stare at the cloak, unsure as to why it was here. Why would they care if I was cold or not? All I am is bait to them.

As I went through countless reasons in my head, I finally concluded that either one of the Akatsuki was totally pedo for me OR Itachi felt bad for hurting me ... I'm hoping for the latter.

After another cautious glance around the cave, I noted that no one was around. Or at least in my line of vision. I wouldn't put it past them to have someone hiding in the shadows.

Whether they are there or not, I can bleary keep my eyes opened. And figured that I will need all the strength for when they came back. So I wrapped the cloak tightly around my shivering body and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sadly that meant sleeping in a sitting position against the rust cage bars. But it was better then sleeping on the bumpy, lumpy ground. With that I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
